


coīre

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the very least, he can say it at times like these, when it feels like there's nothing else in the world besides the two of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	coīre

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been too busy to write anything very substantial for shiritori. @__@; Just another short drabble, this time with the lovely yomimashou in mind. Thanks for being a great beta! The title is Latin meaning "to come together," (according to the internet; it's been a long time since I studied Latin in high school OTL) and of course is the root of the word "coitus." Written, obviously, for [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com).

Something that is made easier by their state of post-coital bliss, along with the expected aches and sore muscles and stickiness in various places, is expressing themselves in a way that's practically impossible in the presence of others, who might jeer and tease, or even in private, where suddenly, it feels like everything is weighty and serious and likely to become an embarrassing disaster if messed up. Maybe it's because, sort of like being drunk, the endorphins from sex make everything afterwards sort of dreamlike and uninhibited, and it's easy to act cool the next morning, or maybe it's because, after baring pretty much everything about themselves in front of one another, baring their feelings comes easier, too, but whatever the reason, it feels right that all the little feelings, the _I love you_ s and the _you're perfect_ s saved up from the course of the day, small individually but building up into something monumental with time, finally have a chance to break free in the last fleeting moments before sleep. 

Takaki can't speak for Yabu, of course, can't know how, exactly, he feels when he looks blearily up at Takaki, hair clinging unfashionably to his sweaty forehead, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness, and says things that make Takaki's heart soar over the moon and back, but he thinks that it might be at least somewhat the same. Yabu is cool and leaderly and reserved, after all, Yabu has to take responsibility for everything and everyone, and Takaki has learned to understand that sometimes that means speaking his heart, even when they're alone, is difficult. But of course it's difficult-- it's difficult for Takaki too, even without all the burden of responsibility; after years of learning that his actions affect others, that his selfishness and carelessness can lead to bad consequences not just for himself but for everyone, it's hard not to feel worried about something as weighty as saying, "I love you." 

But he does love Yabu, more than he even knew was possible in his younger and stupider days, and while he's figuring out how to say it better, more, clearer on average, at the very least, he can say it at times like these, when it feels like there's nothing else in the world besides the two of them. Maybe it's all in his head, or maybe Yabu feels it too, the way it seems as if nothing can be wrong when they're wrapped up in one another this way, but either way, it makes Takaki bold, and so he reaches out to brush Yabu's bangs out of his face, admiring his flushed cheeks, his pink lips, the look in his eyes that Takaki somehow knows means he's just as happy together as Takaki is. 

"I love you," Takaki says, and it doesn't feel scary at all; Yabu smiles up at him and practically glows, and it feels just right. And maybe one day, he'll be able to say it just as confidently during the day, in rehearsal, on dates, at Yabu's apartment, anywhere and everywhere, but, he thinks as he begins to drift off to sleep, Yabu's head tucked neatly into the crook of his neck, for right now, this is enough.


End file.
